This invention relates to an air intake system for a small snowmobile, and more particularly to an improved construction for providing adequate air flow to the induction system of a small snowmobile which improves the charging efficiency of the intake air and which increases the engine output.
Snowmobiles are highly popular vehicles for both recreational and work purposes in areas where there is a sufficient amount of snow in which to operate them. One type of small snowmobile has been provided which includes an engine compartment formed in its front portion forwardly of the seat and which is enclosed in part by a bottom cover and a top shroud. The engine and its associated components including a carburetor are disposed within this engine compartment, and typically the carburetor is opened within the engine compartment so that it will draw in air which has accumulated within the compartment. An example of such a snowmobile is set forth in Japanese 51-93516.
With this type of arrangement, outside air is introduced into the engine compartment for induction into the carburetor. However, because the engine compartment is enclosed, the heat from the engine and exhaust system components which tends to accumulate within the engine compartment causes the temperature in the engine compartment to be much higher than the temperature outside. Thus, if only this heated air within the engine compartment is inducted into the intake system as has been conventional, the intake air will have a relatively low charging efficiency which, in turn, will decrease the output of the engine.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved air intake system for a small snowmobile which reduces or eliminates the above disadvantages.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved air intake system for a small snowmobile which employs an opening for drawing in outside air and an intake passage for providing a flow path for this air directly to the engine induction system without accumulating in an engine compartment so as to increase the charging efficiency of the intake air and to increase engine output.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an air intake system for a small snowmobile wherein outside air flows into the induction system through a filter which is positioned not only to prevent snow from entering the induction system but also to prevent snow from clogging or freezing the filter while still allowing sufficient air flow through it so that the charging efficiency of the intake air and engine output may be increased.